


What Goes Around Comes Around

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justine sees Tom after a one night stand three years earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why is he fucking here?” I ask my friend Julia, stopping just inside the door. “I wouldn’t have come if I knew he was going to be here.”

“Exactly why I didn’t tell you,” she replies as she pulls me toward the bar. “There is going to be like 30 other people here for Ben’s going away party. Just ignore him.”

I roll my eyes, but allow her to pull me across the room. Easy for her to say to just ignore him. She wasn’t the one that had gotten thoroughly fucked by Mr. Thomas Hiddleston and never called again. I had. And it still stung whenever I saw his stupid face, even after 3 years. Unfortunately, the man had gotten unbelievable popular since we had spent the night wrapped in each others arms. He was fucking everywhere and I couldn’t get away from him. Also unfortunate for me was the fact that it was the best sex I’d ever had. The man had talents that didn’t translate to the screen. Every time I fucked someone else since, I’d ended up disappointed. God damn the asshole and his magic dick.

As we reached the bar, Julia signalled the bartender as I feverishly resisted turning around and looking at Tom. I could just picture him standing there with our friends, laughing and having a good time, oblivious to the fact that I was over here still furious. What an asshole.

“Don’t you fucking dare allow him to ruin your night,” Julia said turning to me and setting 2 shots of Jameson in front of me. “He’s not fucking worth it. Let the world think he’s some sort of golden boy. We know the fucking truth.”

She picked up he shot and held it in front of me, “Nastrovia.”

“Nastrovia,” I replied picking up my first shot. “To Ben and his travels.”

I threw the shot back and slammed the glass down on the bar.

“That’s my girl,” she says, throwing an arm around my shoulders. “Now let’s go say hi to everyone.”

We walk together across the room in the general direction of our friends. I have no idea how I’ll respond if he tries to talk to me. Of course, I don’t want to make some sort of ridiculous scene at Ben’s party, but I honestly don’t know if I’ll be able to let it go. He hurt me. We’d been friends for so long and I thought that our hooking up was the beginning of something more. Apparently he’d had other ideas.

We reached Ben and both gave him a hug. He was leaving for 6 months to teach English in Japan and I couldn’t be more excited for him. I wished that I had the courage that he did to give up everything and travel. It just seemed so exciting, but I was stuck with a boring desk job and an assload of student loans. Such is life.

Julia and I make small talk for awhile, flitting between small clusters of people. Staying just ahead of Tom, who seems to be doing the same thing. Hopefully, people will start to leave soon and I can slip away. The sooner that I can put seeing that dick in person behind me, the happier I’ll be.

I glance to the right and I see him talking with a group a women, all of whom seem to be fawning over him. I make a face and start to turn back to the group of people that I’m talking to, but not quickly enough. Tom’s blue eyes catch my green ones. Fuck. Please don’t talk to me, please don’t talk to me, I repeat in my head as I try and jump back into the conversation going on around me. Fuck me.

I try to pay attention to the words being spoken but I’m too distracted. I can fucking feel him looking at me. The hair on the back of my neck raises and I rub it with my hand. Damn this man for still being able to do this to me after all this time.

I hear his stupid laugh faintly. This asshole knows exactly what he’s doing to me. Fuck him, I decide. There is no way that I’m going to let him ruin my night. I glance to my left and see my friend Sam across the bar. He’ll understand and play along. God knows I’ve been his wing woman enough times that he definitely owes me one. I excuse myself from the group and start across the room.

Reaching Sam, I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m going to throw myself at you, play along,” I whisper as I pull away. “Fuckface Hiddleston is over there and I’m going to pay him back for fuck and run.”

“Oh well,” Sam replies with a smirk. “I feel bad for that guy. I know how absolutely pissed you still are about it after all this time. And I know whatever you’re planning is going to absolutely suck for him.“

"He fucking deserves it,” I say with a fake smile plastered on my face. “Now act like I’m the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“My pleasure,” Sam replies, winding his arm behind my back and resting his hand lightly on my hip. “I wouldn’t want to be your next victim if I don’t play along.”

“Fuck you, Sam,” I say with a laugh. “I’ve gotten you laid enough. You owe me at least one.”

“Ok, ok,” he laughs back “I’m all yours for the night. Have your wicked way with me.”

He leans in and kisses the side of my neck. I raise my eyes over his shoulder just in time to see the smile fall off of Tom’s face as he watches us. Good, I think. Fucker.

“Do you want to dance?” Sam asks, snapping me back to reality.

He takes me by the hand and twirls me around and into his arms.

“One more shot first?” I ask. “I’m going to need a bit more liquid courage if I want this to work out the way I planned it.”

“As you wish, my lady,” Sam bows. “Lead the way.”

We move together toward the bar; me leading Sam by one hand while the other remains on my hip. The weight feels nice. If I didn’t know what an absolute manwhore Sam was, I would consider banging him. He’s awfully pretty and fun to be around. Fuck it. I tucked that thought away for later consideration.

Once there, he orders us two shots of whiskey. I glance around as we wait for the bartender to bring them to us. Where did that asshole go? I can’t see him anywhere. Then I fucking feel him behind me.

“Justine,” he says quietly.

It’s not a question, but a demand. How fucking dare he after all this time?

Sam meets my eyes and raises an eyebrow. I give him a curt nod before turning on my heels.

“Thomas,” I say as I turn to face him. “How are you? What’s it been three years?”

“You know exactly how long it’s been,” he says, his eyes not leaving mine.

Smug fuck, I think as I try and decide which direction I want to go. He really needs to be taken down a notch. The combination of his flourishing career and the monstercock he keeps not so discreetly tucked in his trousers has given the boy a big head and I think that I might just be the one to help him shrink it a bit.

“I do seem to remember a party that we were both at right before you went to shoot Avengers, but I can’t remember much about the night,” I say to him with a smile. “I have no idea how I even got home. I think I may have taken a guy home with me but thankfully he had the courtesy to leave before I spoke to him. If I remember correctly, it wasn’t that great.”

Thomas mouth drops open and he stands in front of me, staring. I seem to have hit a nerve but I’m not done yet.

“Oh my God, I’m so rude,” I say turning to Sam. “How could I forget to introduce you. Sam, this is Tom Hiddleston. Tom, this is my boyfriend, Sam.”

Tom is too much of a gentleman to not acknowledge Sam. He composes himself slightly and offers his hand to Sam. Sam takes it and after a quick shake, excuses himself to the bathroom. This is my show and he knows exactly what I need him to do. Best wingman ever.

After a quick kiss, Sam leaves and I’m alone with Tom. He’s back to staring at me and I start to feel that familiar ache deep in my care that I always do when I think about him. The difference is, this time he’s standing right in front of me. Fuck, he’s attractive. I hope I’m going to be able to follow through with my plan without letting him fuck my brains out. Again.

“So how have you been, Tom?” I ask casually. “I’ve enjoyed the few things I’ve seen you in.”

“Stop it, Justine,” he says quietly. “I know what you’re doing.”

I put a look of confusion on my face that I hope is believable.

“Making small talk?” I ask. “I haven’t seen you in years. It’s not like we have anything important to talk about.”

He leans in and grips me tightly by my elbow.

“Just fucking stop it,” he says through gritted teeth. “You know very fucking well that it was me that you took home that night after the party. You also know very fucking well that the sex wasn’t bad. Your six orgasms said otherwise, love. as did my three.”

“So then why didn’t you ever fucking call me, you prick?” I spit, unable to keep up with my game. “After all the years that we were friends. All of the years that I wanted you. I finally get you and you never fucking call me again. I thought that I was more to you then a quick fuck. Apparently I was wrong on all accounts. You are nothing more than another egotistical prick determined to fuck and leave as many girls as possible.”

I turn and leave, hurrying across the room before the tears can start to flow down my cheeks. I’m so fucking pissed at myself for letting him get to me again after all this time. Why did he have to come tonight? I would have been perfectly happy to quietly hate him from afar. This is far worse than I felt before.

I make it out to the street and start to hail a cab as I feel the tears start to fall. Fuck him. Fuck him so much. Why the fuck do I let him get to me like this? I roughly wipe the tears away as a cab pulls up. I open the door to get in when I feel him behind me again.

“Justine, wait,” Tom says, his hand on the door preventing me from closing it. “Can we talk about it?”

“No, Tom. We can’t,” I tell him. “The time to talk was three years ago when you got up and left my bed before the sun came up. You decided then that we couldn’t talk about this. Goodbye.”

I move to shut the door but he stops me again. He slides into the backseat of the cab next to me.

“What the fuck are you doing, Tom?” I ask. “I’m exhausted and emotionally drained. I just want to go home and I don’t want to share a cab. Get the fuck out.”

“No,” he says and gives his address to the driver. “You are going to listen to me, then I’m going to fuck you.”

“Ex-fucking-cuse me?” I say. “You are not going to fuck me. I do learn from my mistakes, Tom. Anyways, how would you leave before I wake up at your own house?”

“Low blow, Justine,” he says as the cab moves across the city.

“So was fucking one of your best friends and never calling them again,” I respond as I sit back against the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride across the city is quiet. I sit looking straight ahead, refusing to look at Tom. He sits looking out the window, his long legs tucked into the small space behind the seat, occasionally glancing at me before looking back out of the window. I’d give anything to know what he’s thinking. My plan clearly worked but I hadn’t thought ahead to what I would do after I baited him. Now I was certainly in a shitty situation. My brain said to go home and forget about him but my body was definitely against that.   
“If you’d just let me explain…,” he starts.  
“Fuck you and your explanations!” I cut him off. “You had three fucking years to explain!”  
“God, how I fucking wanted to, Justine,” he said quietly. “You have absolutely no idea how badly I wanted to.”   
“What stopped you then, Tom?” I asked pushing the tears off of my face with the heel of my hand. “Why did you do that to me?”  
“I was scared,” he said, his eyes downcast. “And by the time I realized what an asshole I was, too much time had gone by.”  
“You were scared?” I muttered. “Scared of what?”  
“I was scared of you, of us,” he said, looking up. “ That night was the best night of my life. I’d wanted you for so long and I was terrified, fucking terrified, of falling more in love with you. I was leaving to shoot for six months the next day, remember?”   
“I remember,” I say. “We were out celebrating you getting cast in that part.”  
“I was a child,” he said suddenly. “Maybe not in years, but certainly in maturity. I was so scared of losing you or the part or both that I ran away from everything.”  
“What do you mean you ran away from everything?” I asked looking up sharply. “You made that film. I saw it.”  
“You saw it?” he smiled. “Even after all this, you saw it?”  
“Of course I did, you asshole!” I said. “I knew how hard you worked to get it. I had to see the result.”  
“I showed up to set a week late,” he said with a grimace. “They threatened legal action. I was forced into it. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.”  
I sat looking at him with my mouth open. This wasn’t at all what I was expecting. I guess I was more shocked that he’d almost thrown away what was his big break and had turned him into the superstar that he was today. I was almost the cause of that-- no, he was almost the cause of that, but I certainly had a hand in it.  
“Say something,” Tom pleaded.   
“I’m not exactly sure what to say,” I finally managed. “I guess I was expecting some sort of excuse like, it didn’t mean anything or I couldn’t choose between you or the job, or I was drunk. I definitely wasn’t expecting to hear that you were in love with me and us fucking messed with your head. Would you take it back if you could?”  
“I’d take back leaving while you were sleeping,” he said. “I wouldn’t take back spending the night with you for anything in the world.”  
Just then the cab pulled up to his door. He pulled his billfold out of his pocket and handed the driver some money.  
“Take her wherever she wants to go,” he told him as he opened the door. “Thank you for listening to my stupid explanation Justine. I know you wouldn’t forgive me, but hopefully you won’t hate me anymore.”  
I watched as he unfolded his long legs from the cab and stepped outside. He closed the door and turned toward his steps.  
“Where to, lady?” the cabbie asked.  
I had to make a decision quickly.   
“Forget about it,” I said. opening the cab door.  
“Whatever,” he replied.  
I scrambled out of the cab and rushed after Tom. He was just reaching the inside door to his flat when I pulled the outside door open. He looked up with surprise on his face.  
“Justine...” he said as he stood outside his door with his keys in his raised hand.   
I stopped him with a kiss. He gasped and I heard the keys hit the ground. I felt his hands in my hair and I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the hardness of his back against my hands. I curled my hands and dragged my nails over the soft fabric of his shirt. He groaned.  
“Justine…,” he started again.  
“Shut up, Tom,” I said. “For once in your goddamn life, shut the fuck up.”  
I kissed him again, pinning him against the door, two hands fulls of his shirt balled inside my fists. It was a frantic kiss, unorganized and chaotic. It was full of three years of hurt, longing, and yes, sexual frustration. I pulled away from him, seeing the slight redness of his face and his slightly swollen lips, knowing I probably looked the same.   
“Inside,” I said. “Now.”  
Tom fumbled in his pocket for the keys, then remembered that he had dropped them on the floor. He crouched, reaching for them. He knelt in front of me and looked up once before rubbing his face against my pussy. I moaned at the unexpected feel of his hot mouth. He took my dress between his teeth, catching a bit of my panties in his teeth before standing and pulling away.  
“Fuck,” I managed as he stood and put the key in the lock.   
“Yes,” was all he said as he opened the door and went inside.  
I followed him, starting to feel unsure if I was making the right choice here. I watched as he slipped off his shoes and started to undo the cuffs of his shirt. As soon as the first button of his shirt was undone, I knew that I wasn’t going anywhere. He came across the room toward me, his shirt open and hanging loose on a body that was both familiar and changed. He had put on some weight since the last time that we had been together, but that wasn’t the only thing. He’d aged, grown out of the boy’s body and into the solid, confident man that stood before me. He was even more intoxicating than I remembered. And there was no way that I was going to be able to deny myself the pleasure that I knew that he could give me tonight.  
“Justine…” he said again.  
“Shhh…” I said bringing my hands up to his chest. “I don’t want to talk Tom.”  
He relaxed a bit as I started to unbutton his pants. His hands came up into my hair and tightened as I unzipped him. My hand reached inside his trousers and found him bare. I smiled. Some things never changed. My cool hand wrapped around his hard shaft and he let out a gasp.  
“Are you sure about this, Justine?” he asked me again. “I don’t want you to regret this.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Tom,” I said as I dropped to my knees.  
Taking his cock out of his trousers, I wrapped my lips around it and ran my tongue up the underside. He fit into my mouth just as well as he had three years ago. I moaned around his cock, loving the way that he responded to me, loving the feeling of him filling me with himself. I continued working his cock with my mouth, looking up at him occasionally to watch him enjoying it. He groaned in pleasure each time that I reached between his legs and squeezed his sack. Fuck, I had missed him. I had missed us but I couldn’t let myself get caught up in that. Tonight wasn’t about that.  
I stood up, pulling my dress over my head and tossing it to the side.  
“Take the rest of your clothes off, Tom,” I said. “I want it fast and dirty tonight. You fucking owe me for what you did. Make me scream.”  
He looked at me in surprise, but did as I asked, sliding his pants all the way off of his long legs and tossing them to the side with my dress. He stood there before me in just an undone shirt. I moved my hands to his chest and moved his shirt off of his arms. Then we were both naked. I reached up and pulled his face down to meet mine and all of the passion the was held at bay for the last three years was unleashed.  
We pawed at each other, our bodies clashing almost painfully against one another as Tom lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his body. He walked us to the bedroom, kissing me the entire time, our lips barely breaking contact. I reached one arm out and fumbled for the light with my hand as we crossed the threshold to his bedroom. I hit it and the light flooded the small room with a click. He continued moving until we reached the bed, where he laid me down on my back.   
“Please,” I moaned. “I can’t wait one second more for you to be inside of me, Tom.”  
“Fuck,” he said almost under his breath before falling on top of me.   
He grasped his cock in his hand, the tip sliding easily between my soaking lips, then he thrust completely inside of me. I gasped, forgetting how deep inside of me he got. He pulled out, a look of concern on his face.  
“Don’t you fucking dare,” I said. “I told you I want you to fuck me hard. So fucking do it.”  
I gave his ass a slap and he surged into me, bucking his hips wildly. I arched up against him, angling my hips to position myself perfectly so that his cock hit my g-spot with each thrust. Running one hand between our bodies, I rubbed my clit, knowing I wasn’t go to last long and neither was he by the short breaths that he was taking. Suddenly, he reached up with one hand, twisting one nipple between his fingers, never stopping his thrusting. I came instantly, screaming his name, my cunt clamping down around his cock, my back arching even further off the bed. HE came almost immediately after me, pulling out and coating my tits and stomach with come before collapsing on the bed next to me.   
We stayed that way for a few minutes, both of us catching our breath.  
“Towel?” I asked him.  
He smiled at me, the same old smile that I had loved for so long. Dropping a kiss on my forehead, he got up, padding to the bathroom to grab me a towel. When he returned, he cleaned me up, tossing the towel in the hamper and getting back in bed with me. Pulling me to him, he wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before I noticed the change in his breathing. He had fallen asleep.   
I waited a bit longer before I extradited myself from the cocoon of his arms. Heading into the living room, I dressed quickly, carrying my shoes in my hand as I opened the door and headed down the hallway toward the door of his building. Hopefully I could get a cab and get out of here before we woke up and found me gone.


End file.
